(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gesture recognition apparatus and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gesture recognition apparatus and method for a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle information device is a device that provides assistance for driving of a vehicle or convenience and entertainment of a passenger. For example, the vehicle information device includes an audio video navigation system, a telematics system, and the like. Recently, some of the vehicle information devices have been operated by a remote control method to prevent a driver's eyes from deviating from a road in front of a vehicle to operate buttons of the information devices while driving.
An exemplary developed remote control method includes controlling the vehicle information device using a button disposed on a steering wheel, recognizing a user's gesture, and the like. Among the developed methods, the method for recognizing a user's gesture is a method for photographing a user's hand using an imaging device (e.g., a camera) and using a motion of the user's hand as an intuitive button by analyzing the photographed image. However, an unexpected gesture may be input when vibration is generated while traveling and the user's hand is moved to operate various buttons disposed within the vehicle. To prevent such erroneous operations, a method of activating a gesture recognition apparatus using an additional button provided for starting a gesture input, a defined motion such as shaking the user's hand, or the like has been used. However, when using the additional button or the defined motion while driving the vehicle, it may be difficult for the driver to input a gesture at a desired time and the driver's attention may be distracted.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.